Citron Raped
by Fisou
Summary: Pas vraiment de la romance, mais où mettre ça ? Mikihisa perd la boule, et Hao mange ! Attention Lemon Raped !


**Auteur** : Fisou

**Titre** : Citron Raped (à prononcer à la française Rapède ^_^ oui, jeu de mot pourrit avec Lemon Raped et Citron Rapé ^^ )

**Genre** : Lemon Raped ( viol pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris ) Yaoi, Inceste, sadisme, MikihisaxHao… La totale quoi ! Ah non c'est vrai, il manquerait une orgie pour faire la totale…lol Fin bref, âmes sensibles, cette fic n'est pas pour vous… D'où le Rating d'ailleurs…

**Base** : Shaman King

**Note **: Voilà ce qui arrive quand un cerveau dégénéré – le mien en l'occurrence – se demande quels couples seraient faisables, et impossibles, si tous les persos des mangas étaient homo. Après avoir repensé au Grand-pèrexYoh que m'avait suggéré Axim, et qui avait faillit me faire danser le tango avec la cuvette des WC autant que s'il m'avait fait un dessin hentai RyuxHao, j'ai pensé à Mikihisa…   
Hum… Avec Hao ? Impossible ouais… Surtout en version sirupeuse, dégoulinante de caramel et de violons, ce qui n'est déjà pas ma spécialité. De plus ça ne serait VRAIMENT pas crédible… Et la version caramélisée n'est réalisable qu'avec Yoh… Alors quoi… ? Un viol ? Hum… Ma foi c'est déjà plus marrant, et plus crédible… Mikihisa hait bien Hao nan ? Mais c'est son fils… Raaaah voilà ! A trouvé le tourment de ce pauvre Miki !! Bon ben c'est partit ! Mwahahahaha !!!

~~~¤¤¤~~~

Un courant d'air frais faisait danser les feuilles de chênes de cette forêt américaine. Le ciel prenait une teinte violacée, caractéristique du tout début de l'aurore. Les oiseaux s'étaient éveillés et chantaient déjà à tue-tête, voletant entre les branches d'arbres pour donner la première becquée à leurs oisillons.

C'était le genre de moments qu'un Shaman savait apprécier, même si depuis quelques jours il était malade à en mourir, ou plutôt au point de n'avoir que la force de manger un minimum des provisions qu'il avait sur lui. Le Tout Puissant Hao était dans cet état depuis quelques jours déjà, mais il avait décidé la veille, de s'isoler de son groupe, incapable de masquer plus longtemps sa faiblesse.

Le fait d'avoir cette grippe lui avait déjà longuement torturé l'esprit. C'était les faibles qui tombaient malade ! Maudis était ce corps !! Et maudite avait été cette idée qu'il avait eut de laisser sa cape à Opacho qui grelottait dans son tipis lors d'une nuit particulièrement froide !

Il avait tendance à oublier que lui aussi possédait un corps d'enfant, il aurait même pu le qualifier de corps adolescent pré-pubère si ce terme peu gracieux n'avait pas porté plus atteinte à sa fierté. Mais il considérait à présent que c'était à cause de ce corps que lui avaient confectionné Asakura Mikihisa et Asakura Keiko, qui n'était pas à la hauteur. Certainement à cause de la naissance de cet avorton inutile, Asakura Yoh, qui avait certainement privé son corps de ce qu'il devait avoir.

Mais malgré ses états d'âme, Hao se tenait là, assit à l'entrée d'une caverne creusée à même la roche, à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur. Il restait emmitouflé dans sa cape, laissant la fraîcheur de l'aurore refroidir ses esprits embrumés par la fièvre, et se divertissant du spectacle que la nature lui offrait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte qu'une présence l'observait, et il dirigea son regard vitreux vers la cime des arbres, ou il reconnut la silhouette de son présent géniteur. Bras croisés sur le torse, masque qui déformaient les contours du visage, et la queue de cheval qui flottait dans le vent. Mikihisa avait toujours le don pour apparaître à contre jour, s'était-il dit.

Un sourire arrogant naquit sur ses lèvres pâles. Hao sentait le regard de l'autre homme qui le fixait sans siller.

- Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu m'importuner. T'ai-je manqué ?

Mikihisa fut presque choqué d'entendre le vent lui porter la voix d'Hao. Il se serait bien contenté de rester là à observer sa silhouette blafarde dans le restant de lumière des étoiles, et le naissant du jour. Mais il savait bien que ça n'aurait pas pu rester ainsi. D'ailleurs à la base, il était venu pour parler avec lui. Et c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il sauta sur quelques branches, et se retrouva pour la première fois depuis longtemps, à côté de celui qui était à la fois son fils et son ennemi. Hao plissa légèrement les yeux, méfiant de cette approche soudaine.

- Ta présence ne m'est pas indispensable, dit enfin Mikihisa.

- Je suppose alors que tu es ici pour une raison précise, répliqua Hao en se levant juste assez vite pour ne pas avoir le tournis.

Son géniteur remarqua alors ses changements physiques et sentit soudain une montée de sympathie pour le jeune garçon en face de lui. Hao avait maigri, sa peau était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, ainsi que ses lèvres, et des cernes bleus plongeaient sous ses yeux rouges et brillants. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque, il était venu traiter d'autre chose.

- Effectivement.

- Et pourquoi cette fois-ci ? Tu viens encore me supplier d'abandonner mes projets ? demanda Hao d'un ton moqueur.

Il s'adossa à la pierre et ferma les paupières sur ses yeux brûlants. Mikihisa avait vraiment mal choisit son moment pour venir jouer les rabat-joie. 

- En quelques sortes, Hao. Je suis venu t'interdire de toucher de nouveau à Yoh.

Hao rouvrit les yeux, et les fixa sur son géniteur avec une lueur maligne.

- Yoh ? répéta-t-il. Aurais-tu peur de l'appeler 'fils' devant moi ? Ah non, c'est vrai qu'il n'est que l'instrument de ma destruction depuis sa naissance.

Mikihisa ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais l'autre Shaman ne lui en laissa pas le temps et continua :

- A moins que tu ais honte, car dans ton esprit au résonnement faible, je suis aussi ton fils ? Tu as peur que je sois jaloux ? fini-t-il avec un petit ricanement. Ne sois pas stupide, continua-t-il soudain froidement.

- C'est toi qui te rend stupide Hao, à dire ça. Maintenant dit-moi que tu le laisseras tranquille.

- Têtu hein ?

- Tu ne comptais tout de même pas à ce que je te laisse détourner aussi facilement le sujet.

- Cela se voyait donc tant que ça ?

- Oui. Alors ?

Le 'jeune' Shaman à cape se redressa et regarda au-dehors, les teintes magenta que prenait le ciel. Mikihisa était en train de lui gâcher son spectacle…

- Il faut bien que cet avorton serve à quelque chose, ou à quelqu'un. Moi en l'occurrence. Donc je n'abandonnerais pas l'idée de booster son pitoyable furyoku pour le faire mien.

Se fut au tour de Mikihisa de fermer les yeux derrière son masque de bois, tapotant son index droit contre son flanc en signe d'impatience.

- Je ne te parle pas de ça, déclara-t-il en tentant de refouler le sentiment de colère qui montait en lui.

- Alors je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Hao en toute innocence.

Il le faisait exprès. Pour sûr il le faisait exprès ! Mikihisa se gifla mentalement pour avoir éprouvé de la sympathie quelques instants plus tôt, à l'égard de cet être arrogant et malfaisant qu'était son fils. Cette pensée le rendit malade. Il empoigna le poignet gauche du second Shaman en le tordant fortement. Hao sentit la douleur soudaine lui lanciner le bras, mais il garda un masque impassible, et conscient de son désavantage physique, se contenta de fixer dans les yeux, son géniteur dont le visage c'était rapproché dangereusement.

- Oh que si, siffla ce dernier, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du Shaman millénaire.

- Vu ton état d'énervement, tu dois être en train de parler de Ça. Aurais-tu peur que je prenne aussi la vertu de ton fils, Miki ?

- Ne repose plus jamais tes mains sur lui, ordonna-t-il d'une voix haineuse.

- Ce n'était qu'un baiser sans importance. Il est tellement innocent sur ces choses là, je n'ai pas pu résister. Et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire, il fondait littéralement dans mes bras. Heureusement que cette Anna est venue nous interrompre, sinon je pense que ça aurait été beaucoup plus loin entre nous, le provoquait Hao. D'ailleurs es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir que je recommence ? Tu es plutôt doué pour tout observer de loin. Ça ne te plairait donc pas d'assister à ce genre de scène au moins une fois dans ta misérable vie ?

Mikihisa resserra la prise qu'il avait sur son poignet, et lui tordit un peu plus le bras. Hao se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas laisser transparaître la douleur. Son sourire se fit méprisant, et son regard restait fixé sur celui qui était entouré de bois, laissant entrevoir un amusement qui n'était que factice. Il espérait que si son géniteur remarquait qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas, il partirait vite fait.

Mais c'était sans compter l'effet que les précédentes phrases d'Hao avaient eut sur leur destinataire. Mikihisa n'avait jamais autant éprouvé de haine et de mépris pour l'être qui se trouvait plaqué contre la paroi de la caverne. Cet être dangereux qui était son fils aîné. Qui avait tué hommes, femmes, enfants, sans aucunes distinctions. Il ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir aidé à la résurrection de ce monstre, et pourtant toujours une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelait qu'il était son fils, fruit de son union avec Keiko, et qu'il ne pouvait pas le haïr complètement. Et ça le mettait hors de lui. Même si quelques jours auparavant, quand il avait surpris Hao en train d'embrasser son frère, il avait sentit sa haine et sa rancœur augmenter d'un cran, il savait que ça n'était pas encore ça.

Pourtant, de voir ce rictus méprisant et ce regard qui semblait se moquer de lui, sur ce visage semblable à celui de son autre fils, sur ces traits qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de sa femme et aux siens, cela lui donnait envie de d'abîmer Hao, d'effacer cette ressemblance physique, peut-être pour effacer aussi le fait qu'il était son père.

- Tu penses que c'était agréable pour Yoh d'avoir eut un contact si intime avec toi ? Tu veux peut-être que je te montre à quoi ça ressemble d'embrasser un monstre ?

Mikihisa fit un geste de la main gauche et Hao ouvrit de grands yeux. Le masque de bois avait atterri quelques mètres plus loin, et les premiers rayons du soleil éclairèrent le visage à la peau brûlée de l'autre Shaman. Ce n'était pas tant de voir ce spectacle qui faisait ressentir à Hao une pointe de nervosité qui faisait tout pour se changer en angoisse. Il avait compris par les paroles, les actes, et le regard de Mikihisa, ce que ce dernier allait faire. Un baiser n'était rien, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'embrasser…ça !

La seconde main attrapa pourtant sa main gauche qui tenait le col de sa cape, et la plaqua derrière lui. Hao sentit alors les lèvres granuleuses de son géniteur se presser contre les siennes avec insistance. D'abord trop choqué pour réagir, il voulut détourner la tête lorsqu'il sentit la langue chaude et humide de Mikihisa s'introduire entre ses lèvres. Hao gardait bien-sûr les dents serrées, mais le second Shaman retourna plus brusquement son poignet, ce qui fit hoqueter son fils de douleur, et il en profita pour introduire violemment sa langue dans sa bouche. Hao tenta de se dégager, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire même ayant été en bonne santé. Mais alors quelque chose illumina son esprit, pendant que l'autre continuait à brutaliser sa langue avec la sienne, assouvissant sa petite vengeance. Quelque chose qui le fit se traiter d'idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, sans doute à cause de la fièvre.

Hao se savait capable d'invoquer Spirit Of Fire, sans obligatoirement en prononcer le nom. S'il lui arrivait de le faire, c'était pour le folklore, et encore ceci était très rare, car il ne voulait pas laisser entendre à ses ennemis qu'il venait de faire son Oversoul.

Alors il tenta d'invoquer l'esprit géant, espérant cramer jusqu'à l'os cet homme qui l'humiliait au plus haut point, et profitait de sa faiblesse. Mais rien ne vint. Et la nervosité qui tenaillait son cœur se transforma en angoisse puis en peur, car il réalisa qu'il n'avait dans son état, aucun moyen de se défendre du danger que représentait Mikihisa.

Hao eut un haut le cœur, et choisit de mordre jusqu'au sang cette langue intruse. Mikihisa la retira en poussant un cri de douleur, et envoya une claque bonne à assommer un petit enfant, sur le visage d'Hao qui partit violemment sur le côté.

Ce dernier se trouva étourdi, des étoiles jaunes dansant devant ses yeux rougis par la fatigue, et brillants de fièvre. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, plus fort à chacun des battements de son cœur.

- Ça aurait pu aller plus loin tu dis ?! s'exclama son bourreau. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de faire Ça  avec lui, monstre !

- Et c'est moi que tu appelles monstre ? réussit à lâcher Hao en trouvant aussi la force de tourner son visage vers l'autre homme.

Sa peau portait désormais la marque de la main large et sèche de Mikihisa. Elle était encore rouge, mais Hao présageait qu'elle allait prendre sous peu une belle couleur mauve. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Mikihisa, et il compris qu'il n'avait pas tort à avoir peur. Les pupilles de son géniteur étaient étrécies au maximum. Il avait le regard d'un fou. Et sa peur commença à se changer en terreur, lorsqu'il libéra son poignet meurtrit pour avoir la liberté de détacher sa cape. Hao compris tout le sens des mots que son géniteur avait prononcé un peu plus tôt : « Je vais te faire passer l'envie de faire Ça avec lui »

Dieu il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que n'importe qui arrive.

Il sentit la main rugueuse de Mikihisa glisser sur son torse finement musclé, et une profonde vague de dégoût l'envahit. Cette main s'arrêta sur la boucle de ceinture de son pantalon, entreprenant de la défaire.

Hao essaya de repousser le visage de ce qu'il pouvait maintenant appeler son agresseur, de lui planter les doigts dans les yeux, ignorant tant bien que mal la douleur qui assaillait son poignet enflé et violacé. Mikihisa fit un rapide mouvement de la tête, et pris deux doigts de son fils entre ses dents, le mordant sauvagement.

Hao dut contracter tous ses muscles au maximum pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il sentit aussi ses yeux le piquer et sa vue se brouilla légèrement. Mais ses larmes aussi il les retiendrait. Il ne donnerait pas à cet enfoiré le plaisir de le voir pleurant et suppliant, ça aurait été indigne de lui, plus que de se faire attraper dans cette caverne sordide.

Mikihisa réussit à détacher la ceinture et les boutons du pantalon de son fils. Il l'aida à glisser le long des hanches fines, puis recracha les doigts et le sang qui le gênait. Hao ne se pliait pas à lui, même s'il était conscient de ce qui allait inévitablement se produire, il savait que ce gamin arrogant ne se plierait pas. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la rage de Mikihisa qui tira brusquement son fils par le poignet gauche, et le balança à terre.

Hao trébucha et tomba sur le dos, glissant sur deux mètres, jusqu'à ce que sa tête vienne se cogner à la paroi du fond de la caverne. Ses yeux se fermèrent une seconde sous le choc. Il aurait peut-être préféré être inconscient, mais ses paupières se rouvrirent, pour lui laisser voir son géniteur arracher le dernier vêtement qui lui restait, et baisser lui-même la braguette de son pantalon. Hao piocha dans ses dernières forces et essaya de décocher plusieurs coups de pieds pour l'éloigner. Mais les rares qui atteignirent leur cible étaient trop faibles pour faire vraiment mal à son géniteur, qui lui attrapa d'une main les deux mèches de cheveux qui encadraient son visage et lui frappa la tête contre le sol.

Hao eut l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Il voulu un moment se re-cogner la tête avec force au sol, pour abréger ses souffrances, mais il n'était même plus capable de la soulever. Il sentait maintenant la terreur se propager dans tout son être, sachant ce qui allait suivre, même sans l'avoir déjà vécu lui-même, il le pressentait. Et puis un viol n'était pas connu pour être plaisant n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne put empêcher le coin de sa bouche s'ourler en une ébauche de sourire, amusé malgré tout d'être encore capable d'être sarcastique, puis aussi pour être encore capable d'être amusé par quelque chose. Ce que son géniteur n'apprécia visiblement pas.

Hao vit par sa vision trouble, l'air dément et enragé que Mikihisa portait sur le visage, mais surtout le poing dur qui s'abattit bientôt sur son visage, puis encore un autre coup, puis un autre. Hao sentit son arcade droite s'ouvrir, et le sang chaud qui coulait sur son visage. Une douleur lancinante lui parcourait la mâchoire, qui devait être cassée. Enfin son agresseur sembla se souvenir qu'il devait garder sa proie en vie, lorsqu'il la vit cracher du sang. Il arrêta alors les coups et écarta brutalement les cuisses fines d'Hao, sans penser à ménager ses abducteurs  qui hurlèrent sous l'étirement forcé. Mikihisa caressa alors sa propre virilité pour la rendre apte à la torture, puis pris place, et souleva le bassin de son fils qui tentait désespérément de le griffer et de lui crever les yeux. Il entra alors en lui d'un coup sec et brutal. Hao ouvrit la bouche comme une douleur aiguë déchira son être, mais aucun son n'en sortit, même lorsque son géniteur entama en lui un va-et-vient bestial. La douleur se propageait en vague dans son corps, de plus en plus forte à chaque fois. Il ferma les yeux pour repousser les larmes spontanées, mais Mikihisa empoigna sa longue chevelure et la tira pour le forcer à garder les yeux ouverts. Malgré cela, Hao avait déjà réussi à refouler ses larmes et avait repris un masque impassible. Même s'il était trop faible pour se débattre, il n'allait pas laisser à cette enflure l'honneur de le faire pleurer. S'il ne pouvait pas gagner physiquement, il allait le faire mentalement.

Mais il ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller de peur, à la vue d'un canif que son père venait de sortir d'une de ses poches. Sans arrêter ses horribles mouvements du bassin, il redressa la lame de son canif, et en posa la pointe sur le torse de son fils. Suivant le rythme des ondulations de son propriétaire, la lame entamait lentement la peau qui lui était présentée.

Une nouvelle peur traversa l'esprit embrumé d'Hao. Allait-il le tuer ? Ou simplement…continuer la jouissance ?

Mikihisa guidait maintenant la lame le long du torse de son fils qui se crispait pour ne rien laisser échapper, de la douleur, de la peur et de l'humiliation qu'il ressentait. Ses ongles étaient plantés dans la peau de son géniteur et le faisaient saigner autant que possible, mais ça ne semblait pas gêner Mikihisa plus qu'une piqûre d'insecte. Oh qu'il aurait pleuré s'il avait été lâche ! Comme il aurait eut envie de demander grâce s'il n'était pas aussi fier ! Il sentit son sang s'écouler le long de ses côtes pour rejoindre quelques mèches de ses cheveux au sol. Il préféra se concentrer sur cette nouvelle douleur, voulant oublier ces affreux balancements de bassin dont Mikihisa semblait ne pas se lasser, et des cris rauques qu'il poussait. Il sentit la lame le sillonner de part et d'autres, suivant un quadrillage plus qu'imparfait, les lignes suivant les soubresauts de plaisir de Mikihisa.

Il remonta le canif le long de la gorge d'Hao dont la respiration s'accéléra sous l'effet de la peur. Il arrêta de labourer frénétiquement le bras de coups d'ongles, craignant que Mikihisa ne l'égorge. La lame réchauffée par le contact prolongé du sang du 'jeune' Shaman, rencontra maintenant la douceur de la peau de ses joues et de ses lèvres, qu'elle s'empressa de déchirer.

Et Mikihisa eut enfin le soubresaut final, se libérant en un cri rauque inhumain pour les oreilles d'Hao. Sous le coup du plaisir, il perdit le control de la main qui tenait son canif, dont la lame dérapa et frôla l'œil gauche d'Hao, avant d'aller se perdre un mètre plus loin.

Le plus 'vieux' Shaman se retira, essoufflé. Hao sentit s'écouler hors de lui la semence de son géniteur. Il sentait la chaleur poisseuse de ce liquide opaque mêlé au sang qui s'écoulait entre ses cuisses. Il le haïssait au plus haut point. Dès qu'il serait en possession de tous ses moyens…

Mais la tête lui tournait de plus en plus. Il sentait que son sang recouvrait peu à peu son corps à vif comme un rideau de soie. Sa respiration se calmait lentement, alors qu'il sentait la douleur le quitter. Dieu qu'il se sentait épuisé, laminé, faible, et vulnérable. Ses paupières se refermèrent doucement, sans qu'il puisse même penser à les rouvrir.

Il allait tuer Mikihisa…Il allait tuer… Il allait…

Hao n'entendit pas son père partir silencieusement, quelques instants plus tard après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, les yeux brouillés par les larmes qu'il versait pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

Mikihisa se glissa furtivement dehors, n'ayant pas le courage de s'occuper du corps de son fils. Il se déplaça d'arbre en arbre, le masque de bois à nouveau en place, gardant les traces de sang qu'il avait laissé dessus en l'enfilant.

Il ne vit pas la silhouette nonchalante qui se découpait au sol, et qui le suivit suspicieusement du regard, se demandant ce que son père faisait là-dedans au lever du soleil.

FIN

**Fisou** : Mwahahahaha !!! *rire de fanfiqueuse sadique* Plein de questions et pas de réponses ! Je suis sûre que le mot « Fin » en a frustré plus d'une ! Enfin, c'est mon premier Lemon Raped… Mouais, chuis pas super contente de mon travail… On dirait qu'Hao va au supermarché… D'un côté ça tombe bien, c'est l'air qu'il veut donner à Mikihisa… Mais bon…  
**Hao** : Et le canif c'était obligé dis-moi ?  
**Fisou** : Ben c'est comme le soupçon ToixYoh, j'ai pas pu résister ! ^^ Y'a des choses comme ça…  
**Hao** : -____________- Autre question : Pourquoi est-ce que c'est MOI qui mange ?  
**Fisou** : Paske je t'aime Hao-sama ! ^__^  
**Hao** : Ah c'est vrai que c'est évident là, excuse-moi… .   
**Fisou** : ^_^   
**Hao** : Dernière question : Vas-tu faire une suite ? *pitié non !!*  
**Fisou** : Bonne question ! ^_^   
**Hao** : *ouf* T'as pas l'impression d'en frustrer quelques-unes là ?  
**Fisou** : Non.  
**Hao** : Ah… Ø_Ø


End file.
